Domyouji's unrequited Passion for Tsukushi
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Domyouji's head over heals in love with Tsukushi after they kiss, yet she's going out with Kazuya. What would Domyouji do and how would he feel?
1. Akira and Sojiro spoiling our Date!

Summary : Tsukushi's going out with Kazuya-kun. How would Domyouji take it?

Disclaimer : I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

"This is going to be your first date with Kazuya Kun. Are you excited?" Yuki asked her bestie Makino Tsukushi.

"Of course I am! How can I not be" answered she enthusiastically.

"But what are you going to with Domyouji? He asked you out too right?"

"But who cares about a stuck-up like him? I wanna go out with Kazuya-Kun.I didn't know both had feelings for me."

"But still, I think you should considerate Domyouji's feelings."

"Why would I care about him? He didn't even ask if I wanted to go out with him, he just ordered me around like a thing."

"All right, all right."

"Anyways, Kazuya's there, I'll be going."

Just then, Sojiro and Akira were there too, listening in intently to their conversation, unknown to Yuki and Tsukushi. Sokiro said angrily to Yuki :

"So, Makino's going out with that rascal behind my friend's back? I won't stand for it!"

"What are you going to do about it? She's already out meeting him."

"Do you know where they're going?" Akira butt in.

"Yes, but why should I tell you?"

"Say, would you like us to tell Domyouji that his crush's going on a date with someone else or keep it secret?" asked Akira.

"You'd tell your friend either way, so let me tell you that they're going to the small coffee shop just around the corner." answered Yuki as honestly as she could.

"You're not trying to trick us?"

"No." she said simply.

"Fine, we'll believe you."

Sojiro and Akira went out of Okami-san's store and to the coffee shop just around the corner they went. There, they say Tsukushi and Kazuya laughing happily together. Akira thought Tsukaba would have been devastated to see his beloved dating someone else. Akira sat himself to the table where Tsukushi and Kazuya were, and said :

"Look who's here, mind if we join you?"

"What's all this, Akira?" asked a mad Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa's waiting for you at the Ebi Garden, frozen to death and you're on a date with him?" said Akira with such venom.

"I didn't agree to go out on a date with him, anyways." replied Tsukushi equally venomously,

"But still, shouldn't you check on him?" asked Sojiro.

"You're there to spoil my date with Kazuya-Kun, aren't you?"

"You can say that. But think about how Tsukasa would feel if he knew this."

"What, does this jerk actually got feelings for me?"

"Tsukushi, can we talk in private?"

"Fine, Kazuya-kun, you wait for me there."

"What do you want from me?" asked Makino first.

"How can you do that to him?"

"Do what to him?" asked Tsukushi, confused.

"He's head over heels in love with you, and that's how you answer him back?" asked Sojiro, pained for his friend.

"I can't believe this, you can't decide who I date and that's it and I won't put up with any of your bullying anymore. If you haven't got anymore to say, then leave us in peace, please."

"I guess you really don't have any feelings for our friend?"

"Why would I like a jerk like him anyways? And that's the last thing I'm going to say to you. See you in class."

Alone, Sojiro and Akira were saying to themselves :

"We should tell Tsukasa about this, that she went out with that nouveau riche kid rather than him."

"I don't know what he'd do if he knew…" debated Sojiro.

"But if he found out by himself, it'd be worse, so let's go get him." answered Akira.


	2. Stop it please

**Domyouji, at the Ebi Garden :**

"Where is she? Look at the time! How dare she not show up?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I waited the whole day for her, frozen to death and I told her to not to be late." He was muttering to himself, fuming.

Akira and Sojiro just got there and were at a distance from him, breathing heavily, not knowing how to give him the news. Akira said to Sojiro :

"He's still there, how can we tell him?"

"Just tell him directly and get it over with." answered Sojiro. But then, Domyouji heard his friends' voices, and got to them and asked them, flaring up:

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing…" began Sojiro.

"There's surely something to tell me, you two were debating between yourselves on how to tell me. So out with it!" ordered he angrily.

"Well, you gotta promise us to not hit us, if we told you." said a shaken Akira.

"What's so terrible about it? Is it about Makino?" Tsukasa finally realized.

"Yes, in a way." answered Sojiro.

"So, out with it, I wanna hear what's her excuse for not coming to our date."

"Well, it's that…" began Akira.

"Well, just out with it right now!" yelled Tsukasa, angry.

"Fine, shewentoutwithKazuya." said Sojiro in one breath.

"Sojiro, could you please repeat that, I didn't get anything from it." asked a puzzled Tsukasa.

"Fine, well, it's that she went out with Kazuya."

"What?" screamed a broken-hearted and angry Tsukasa.

"Don't get angry now." soothed Akira.

"How can I not get angry? I'm going to…How could she?" he asked in a broken-hearted tone.

"What are you planning to do with the nouveau riche kid, anyways?"

"I'm going to give him a red card and beat him up." He said very angry this time.

"Don't flare up, Tsukasa." Akira attempted to appease him.

"I won't stand for it! My Makino, going out with someone else! How can any guy stand for this?" He asked rhetorically.

"Fine, you do whatever you want with him to relieve your anger." Akira gave up.

 **In class, the next day**

It was in history class. Everyone was "studying". Well, actually studying intently Kazuya kun. He didn't get his red card because he didn't open his locker yet. He felt everyone's eyes on him and he didn't know what was going on in school, but he didn't care, and per usual, enjoying himself casually with Makino-chan. That made Tsukada dart hate glances towards with. At the end, Tsukasa couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to Kazuya :

"You, how dare you go out with my Makino?" Makino shuddered at his "my Makino."

"Well, she wasn't taken, so I thought I was free to take her out somewhere.'

"You dare answer me back? All you deserve is a good beating." As he said that, he pulled Kazuya up and started beating him up as usual.

"Everyone, this is the one my Makino went out with instead of me, the great Domyouji Tsukasa." As he said that, he hit him some more. But Tsukushi stood up :

"Stop it please." She defied him.

"How dare you?" He asked her, her words hurting him even more.

"I said stop it please, it's my fault, punish me instead. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." She tried to appease him, with all the other students watching. He didn't know why, but he dropped Kazuya on the floor.

"You don't know how I felt when you didn't show up, so explain to me why you did this to me in the first place, and I'll let him go."

"Domyouji, I never agreed to go out on a date with you in the first place. " She dared to stay, shielding Kazuya-kun, afraid Domyouji might hurt him more.

"So, this is why. All right, I'm going, but I'm not done with him."

 **Later, in the afternoon with Sojiro and Akira**

"Do you think she's got feelings for that nouveau riche kid?" asked a hurt Tsukasa.

"Yes, I think so and I think it's mutual, why?"asked Akira.

"Because when she stood up for him, I felt my heart torn into a million pieces."

"So that's why you dropped Kazuya?" asked Akira again.

"Yes, and I did it for her, thinking she might hate me even more if I hit Kazuya more." Tsukasa answered his friend.

"You've grown up." declared Sojiro.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've never been considered of anyone's feelings before, and you just do whatever Makino tells you to."

"Well, I love her." he admitted to his friend.

"So, you finally admitted it to yourself and us?" Sojiro teased.

"Yes, if you two don't got anything more to say to me, I'm going home and to bed and so should you."

Home they went and to bed too.


	3. Things that Money can't buy!

After his failed date with Tsukushi, Tsukasa got heart broken. He felt so much love for her, yet she didn't reciprocate his feelings for her, he didn't know the reason why. He couldn't help but ask himself : " _What does she see in him and not me?_ " He wondered about this the whole night and couldn't fall asleep. That was why the next day, he went to school half-asleep, but still seeing Kazuya and his girl on their way to school together. All he could see was red. He tensed up, clenched his fists and was ready to go up to him and punch him square on his face, until Rui came and stopped him :

"Now, if you punched him, you wouldn't score any points in your precious Makino's eyes. In fact, I'm pretty sure it'd worsen your already enemy relationship with her."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Greet them both as if nothing."

"You know how I am, Rui, I can't do that. And look, they're holding hands now! I gotta stop them!"

"You can't stop her from holding hands with whomever she likes." advised Rui.

"So, what do you suggest I actually do?"

"Apologize to them for yesterday and get her lunch and show her your softer side. Don't use violence on any students to show her you're a good guy too."

As Rui's advice seemed sound, he followed it all day. He resisted his urge and temptation to use violence against a guy who bumped into him, just saying :

"Go on now."

It was so unusual for him, that everyone else stared at him, not knowing how to behave. He always used to use violence to relieve his irritations and frustrations, but this morning, he showed incredible restrain. Everyone was amazed at him, even himself. The super-rich girls were gossiping amongst themselves :

"What's going on? Domyouji-Sama didn't use violence against a guy who was in his way. It's so strange."

"Could it be for Makino?" another upper-class girl asked her "friend."

"I think so." Her "friend" answered.

It was gossiping amongst the students all morning long and the talk was all about Tsukasa's unusual behaviour to everyone else today. He seemed in a particularly upbeat mood today without any apparent reason. He seemed weird to everyone else. Even the teachers thought something was up. It wasn't until lunch that all came to light when he got his courage in both hands and got up to Tsukishi :

"Makino, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday."

"What came over you, Domyouji?" asked a baffled Tsukushi.

"Nothing, I just thought I should apologize for beating up Kazuya, after all, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine, I accept your apologies, now, out of my way, I'm going to lunch with Kazuya-Kun."

"Why are you always like that to me? Can't I get you lunch today?"

"Why would I have lunch with someone like you?" She said with so much disgust that it shattered his already smashed heart even more.

"Well, tell me why you won't."

"I'll tell you why I won't have lunch with you today : because you can't buy everything with money."

"All right, if you're so confident about it, just tell me one thing that I can't buy with money."

"Your happiness, your life, your freedom, your feelings, your thoughts, the memories you're sharing with the ones you cherish, your soul." She started to list them off hotly.

"Is that why you won't even spend time with me?"

"Yes, because you're trying to buy my love. And these are more than 1 thing you can't get with money. I'm pretty sure even though you're so rich, you're not that happy in life."

"But why can't see that's what I'd like to learn about life. And that's what I like about you."

"Whatever, I'm going to have lunch with my current boyfriend, Kazuya."

"When did you two get together?" asked a crushed Domyouji.

"After I didn't come to your date with you, of course. I went out with him and I agreed to be his girlfriend. So now, move."

"I'm not, until you agree to have lunch with me."

"Move, I said." persisted Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa, let's have lunch together!" said a jubilant Akira, Rui, and Sojiro coming along with him.

"I'm not done with Makino yet." said a stubborn Tsukasa.

Not minding him, they dragged him along with them to lunch. Then, he eyed Kazuya and Tsukushi with jealousy. He wished he were him. That lucky bastard! He thought hard about the things she listed that money can't buy, and he thought she was right about them. If only he could make her happy with him… he was lost in his deep daydream until Sojiro shook him up :

"Hey, are you going to stare at them the whole lunch or what? That's not going to make you feel any better."

"Sojiro, I'm thinking about the things she said to me that I can't get with money, no matter how much. And she said I can't make her happy with my money, do you think she's right?"

"What's with you? Always thinking about what that girl says." answered Sojiro, feathers ruffled.

"Would you just please answer me, I gotta know, thanks."

"If you ask me, yes she's right. Money can't buy happiness, but you can change your ways and show her your non-violent side."

"I tried to, but she didn't notice it. So what should I do now?"

"Nothing, just wait till she comes around." That was Rui.

"Rui, don't interfere with my talk with Sojiro."

"Fine, but I'm done with lunch, I'll be going back to class."

"So Sojiro, if wealth can't make her happy, what can?"

"Are you asking me that? I don't know how she thinks. Ask her straightforwardly."

"Fine, I'll try it."

And with that, he passed the rest of the day musing hard about what she answered with : " _Your life, your feelings, your soul, your happiness, your freedom…_ " All were things he didn't have in his life. He never experienced them until with her. At home, he thought out loud despondently : "But that's why I'm so much in love with her, because I know she's not after my wealth. I'd gladly give her anything material she wants, but she won't have anything to do with me." Unknown to him, his sister Tsubaki was near him and heard everything he said to himself, so she went over to him and soothed him :

"Tsukasa-kun, why don't you tell her why you treasure her so much?"

"I tried to, but she didn't even hear me out."

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Tsubaki said mysteriously.

"What are you going to do with my heart problem?"

"Just wait and see."

"I hate it when you're like this."

"Oh well, aren't surprises fun? I promise you, it's going to be a good one."

"I trust you on this one, Nee-chan." He said, knowing his sister was the very best at solving love affairs

"Go to bed now, it's past midnight already, my dear."

"You too, I'll be waiting for your pleasant surprise."


	4. He just wans to be loved!

After witnessing the disaster with Tsukasa inviting Makino to lunch a few days ago, Sojori decided to take action for his friend. He couldn't stand watching him pining for her all day long, not caring about anything else. So, what was his plan? Go talk to her best friend : Yuki and telling her to talk to Makino about what they talked about, hoping it'd soften Makino's obtuse heart. Couldn't she see she was hurting him, going out with another guy like that? His heart was breaking for his friend. And that was why he went to Okami-san's dango shop this afternoon, to talk with Yuki, hoping her best childhood friend can convince her Tsukasa's a good guy too. He opened the door to the familiar dango shop, only seeing Okami-san greeting him. He attempted a greeting :

"Hello, Okami-san, may I see Yuki?"

"What's this about? She's working right now?"

"Couldn't you hire someone else, I'll be paying for her or him."

"All, right, all right! Yuki! Someone's here to see you!" to which Yuki got to the door, surprised at seeing Sojiro standing there. She stammered :

"What-are-you-doing-here?"

"I'm here to talk about to you about your best friend and my best friend. Let's go somewhere private." Without waiting for her response, he grabbed her wrist and opened the door and Okami-san told them :

"Have fun talking!"

Sojiro led Yuki to an expensive coffee shop. She was amazed, having never stepped foot where coffee was 100$ each. She "awed" at their interior decor, their cozy sofas and the waiters. She never got the opportunity to have coffee at such an expensive place. The sofas were leather, the lamps were crystals and the tables really fancy. She never in her life imagined herself in such a place. She began to Sojiro :

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Shall we order our drinks first? A lattee for me please, you can order whatever you like." he suggested.

She took a glance at their menu : 200$ a regular coffee. She didn't know how much Sojiro's drink cost, but she thought since he was paying, she'd better grab this once in a lifetime opportunity and said to her waitress :

"A cappucino for me please. Shall we get started on our talk?" she then asked Sojiro.

"Yes of course. So, Tsukasa's feelings for your friend are real, you know." he answered.

"I know, but would you break-up a perfectly happy couple just because someone else is in love with one of the partners?"

"Are they perfectly happy?"

"Yes, there's no one else for Tsukushi than Kazuya, besides, he's always liked her, been good to her since kindergarten."

"There's really no hope for Tsukasa to get her heart, then?" said Sojiro, melancholy.

"None, whatsoever."

"But you know, he's only like that to everyone else because he's lonely and as your friend pointed out a few days ago, he isn't very happy in his life, he just wants to be loved, you know."

"I know, but that doesn't change that she's already in a relationship."

"I know, so you won't do anything to help him?"

"I get that you're well-intentioned for your friend, but I'm afraid I can't be of any help to you."

"Because she already got a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be right to break them up, you know." said Yuki persistently.

"I just hope you can still talk to your friend about it." said Sojiro as he walked out of the cafe, leaving his lattee unfinished. Yuki also left, feeling out of place in such an expensive coffee house.

On her way back to Okami-san's store, she debated on whether to talk to Tsukushi about what Sojiro said to her, she decided against it because she wasn't going to let anyone else break Kazuya and her bestie up. They were perfect for each other : He made her happy, made her smile as he kissed her, held her hands and etc. She wasn't going to ruin that for them. Out of nowhere, an elegant person appeared in the door. She welcomed her with an overly friendly tone:

"Welcome to Okami-san's dango shop, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Domyouji Tsukasa's older sister, Tsubaki, are you Makino Tsukushi-san?"

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken, it's her afternoon off today."

"Could you tell me where she could be please?"

"What would you want with her?"

"Why so gruff? Just a talk."

"I see, you gotta be in league with Sojiro."

"No, dear, I'm not, I'm on my own, really, because I'm tired of seeing my little brother heart-broken."

"Oh I see, then, she went out with Kazuya-kun just walking around the park near Eitoku."

"Thank you dear, I'll be on my way then, and 2 dangos, please, they seem so delicious and fresh. Are they freshly made every day?"

"And handmade too." answered Yuki with pride.

"I'll take 2, please."

"Which flavours?"

"Whichever ones you think are the best." answered Tsubaki cryptically.

Yuki took 2 strawberry dangos and handed them over to Domyouji's older sister. After she left, Yuki thought she was really pretty, a real lady. The luck Tsukushi's got to be one of the richest's guy crush! She secretly hoped she'd eventually break up by herself with Kazuya and give him a chance, such was her opinion, although she didn't give any hope to Sojiro earlier.

Domyouji Tsubaki, Tsukasa's elder sister got to the park Yuki indicated, and indeed saw her little brother's crush with another guy. She assumed this other guy would be the Kazuya-kun Yuki talked to her about. While waiting on her bench for the two to part, she savored her freshly handmade strawberry dangos, that only cost her a few dollars. She thought Makino and her colleague were really lucky to be commoners, because they got the power to do, say, think and feel whatever they wanted to their heart's content, whereas her poor and dear little brother could just nod whenever their mother told him to say, think, feel however she wanted him to. After finishing her cakes, she noticed Makino saying goodbye to her boyfriend and him pecking her. She thought of her brother and her heart broke for him. She never met her before, but instantly knew the reason why her brother loved her so much and was going to tell her so. She got up to her and introduced herself :

"Hello, I'm Domyouji Tsubaki, Tsukasa's older sister, you must be Makino Tsukushi-san?"

"Yes am I and what could you possibly want with me?" She asked rudely.

"Just a talk about my little brother and you."

"Why should I agree?"

"I'll make it worth your while, there are some things I'd like you to know about him."

"There's nothing I should know about him, since he's ruining my relationship with my boyfriend. Now, I don't got all afternoon, so would you please get out of my way?" She asked with polite sarcasm.

"No, I'm afraid it wouldn't do, I was only being nice to you because I thought you a nice girl, but I will talk to you this afternoon no matter what." She said grabbing Tsukishi by her wrist.

"You will come with me to my home to talk." With that, she dragged her in her car, with a struggling Tsukushi, yelling that she'd call the police on her. To which she replied :

"They won't do anything to any of the Domyouji's, so you might as well stop your struggle and get in my car and get to my home to talk to me." She said forcing her in her fancy car. To this, Tsukishi didn't attempt to resist anymore, hence why she went with her to the Domyoujis home.

There, she awed at it's big rooms thinking that their living room was bigger than her entire house. Everything was furnished luxuriously and with taste and elegance. It obviously cost them a lot to furnish and decorate their place. Without any energy left, she slumped into one of their comfortable leather sofas in their living room, with Domyouji Tsubaki right across. She began with :

"I apologize for all this, but if you didn't struggle, I wouldn't have done this. So please feel at home."

"I will, thank you, Miss Domyouji."

"Please call me Tsubaki, and I'm married, so I'm not a Domyouji anymore technically speaking."

"My apologies, Tsubaki."

"So, let me begin by telling you that my little brother just wants to be loved and he was rambling the reasons why he chose you, you know."

"Yes, go on." Tsukushi wasn't sure what to say to her at this point, so she just let her continue her monologue.

"You see, our mother raised him harshly, never gave him an ounce of motherly love, affection. He wants to live these things, and was hoping he could be happy with you, Makino-san."

"Please call me Tsukushi too. I wish I could help him, but I'm already in a relationship with someone else I love. And I can't be with him because I don't love him."

"Why can't you try to understand and love him?"

"Because he's too rich."

"Why is that a problem?"

"We're from complete different worlds, we've got nothing in common, and he thinks he can buy my love with money."

"So these were merely excuses, the last bit you said to me is the real reason why. You see, Tsukasa doesn't know any other lifestyle, he's been born in a rich family. And that's exactly why he's in love with you, Tsukushi-chan, because you're not after his wealth."

"I understand that, but I can't do much for him because I'm already taken."

"So, if you didn't have a boyfriend already, would you give him a chance?"

"I didn't say that either."

"What would make you give him a chance?"

"Firstly, that he stops his violent ways, I don't like violent men. He hits whenever he feels like it, as a brute does."

"He's got a softer side too, I'll make sure to tell him that. If he changed, would you consider him as your potential partner?"

"As I said, we're complete opposites and would clash a lot, so even then, I wouldn't."

"So, there's really no chance for you to even think about my little brother?"

"No."

"You know. I don't wish him to suffer the same fate as I did, and I just want him to be happy with someone who he loves and loves him back."

"Why should I care about his happiness? Now, if you're done talking to me, I'll get leaving or I'd be late for dinner."

"Fine, take care, but would you please consider what I said to you." Tsubaki said to Tsukushi and bid her goodbye, telling her to call her if she changed her mind about Tsukasa. Tsukushi thought she'd never and went quietly home to have dinner with her family.


	5. Why not me?

Tsubaki gazed at her little brother's crush go. Her heart shattered even more as she's got to tell her brother about her bad news. She thought it'd be easy to sway her mind, but Makino Tsukushi wasn't an easy feat. She got preconceived ideas about riches. It was she, Domyouji Tsubaki, who was going to break them up for her. Meanwhile, Tsukasa got back home really late, after diner, so she yelled at him :

"Where were you?"

"Having dinner at the club with the F4." answered Tsukasa with as a matter-of-factly.

"That's all? I thought you got into another fight again!"

"I got my moments, but I can also be calm. So, what about the nice surprise you promised me last night?"

"Well, it's that…I thought talking to Tsukushi about you would do the trick, but apparently the girl's more stubborn than a mule."

"You talked to her? What did you talk about?"

"Nothing in particular, just things about you."

"Come one, sis, I want to know."

"If you'd like to know, you gotta ask her yourself."

"Fine, I will."

"By the way, I saw her and her boyfriend at the park near your school."

"What were they doing?" Tsukasa asked, eyes dangerous.

"Doing normal couple stuff."

"I'm going to rip that guy apart. How dare he go out with my Makino?" he asked, not expecting an answer from his sister, but she answered anyways :

"Don't do that, she'd hate you even more."

"You're like Rui, who advised me against it, but I feel my chest is going to explode with jealousy if I didn't do anything about it."

"It's called practicing restraint, little brother."

"Fine, I won't beat her boyfriend up, but I'll ask her in person why she hates me so."

"You do that, Tsukasa-kun."

Finishing his conversation with his sister, he got up to leave. Seeing this, his sister asked :

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably working at their dango shop, it's after school now."

"If you go there, get me 2 of their strawberry ones, they're delicious and handmade."

"Yes, sister." And he strode out of his home, jealousy clear in every fibre of his being.

While he was getting to Okami-san's dango shop, Tsukushi was pondering about what Domyouji's elder sister said to her. Her feelings for him weren't as clear she made them out to be to her, but rather mixed. She did feel pity for him, but that's about it. She could never picture herself with a super-rich guy. These were her thoughts when Yuki interrupted her :

"You look pensive, what's going on, Tsukushi-chan?"

"I wish Domyouji Tsubaki didn't talk to me yesterday afternoon."

"She did, what did she talk to you about?"

"About me." said Domyouji, making his entrance to the shop.

"Domyouji!" exclaimed both girls.

"Yes, the very same me. Surprised, Makino?"

"Yes very, what are you doing here?" asked she.

"To ask you some questions. Let's go." She exclaimed :

"Wait a moment, I'm not done with my shift."

"I'll talk with Okami-san myself. So let's go. By the way, Yuki, could you please get me 4 strawberry dangos."

Yuki got them for him, and said bye to Tsukushi. By now, he was holding Tsukushi's hand firmly, so she could not just slip away. She could merely follow him wherever he went. He got her to a park. He sat her down on a bench and said :

"The strawberry dango is for you." To which she got up, put it under her left foot and smashed it into pieces.

"Hey, I bought it for you, so we could each enjoy them together!"

"Why should I enjoy one with you when I should be spending time with my boyfriend after work?"

"Why you gotta spend time with him, why not me? I'm rich and handsome."

"He's tons better than you and I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're as violent as a brute, you're cocky and arrogant, and you're too rich for me. So why should I waste my time with you?"

"But if I changed and turned into a non-violent man, would you like me?"

"Your sister and you are too alike, she talked to me about the same things as you're doing now. I can't be with you because we're total opposites, we've got nothing in common, so Kazuya's the more logical choice for me."

"So you won't even give me a chance?"

"No. It's a class problem! I'm from the common class, and you're from the upper one. Can't you see we can never work out?"

"But my love for you is real!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I hate every bit about you! I can't stand you! I don't want anything to do with you! Now let me go!" And she left him alone, with an even more shattered heart. He got home this afternoon, thinking long and hard about how to get his crush. He talked to his sister about his plans :

"Big sis, I'm going to be more gentlemanly at school and not try to win her over by buying her things."

"So, you found out why she hates you so much and why she doesn't love you."

"Yes, big sis, but I'm going to change. From now on, I'm going to be a non-violent gentleman and practice restrain even though sometimes, I can't."

"That's good, little brother, you're going to feel better too."

"Yeah, whatever you say. You know, from all these things she said to me, the one that hurt me the most was when she declared her hatred for me, comparing me to her current boyfriend. I felt dashed."

"Any guy would. Now go to bed, you've got classes tomorrow."

As he washed himself up, he went to bed with his sister soothing him, humming to him to make him forget the hard time he got this afternoon. "Everything will get better tomorrow." She appeased him.


	6. Domyouji's Challenge!

Tsukasa thought practicing restrain was going to be easy. But boy he got it all wrong. He couldn't resist yelling at a random student who bumped into his shoulder and telling him to sod off. Tsukushi was there to see it all and he thought he was a miserable failure. He couldn't keep calm at all all day at school. He kept yelling even at teachers who annoyed him. So much for promising his big sister he'd stay cool from now on.

He was in a foul mood when he saw Kazuya and Tsukushi walking together in a deserted corridor in their school. He followed them around to see what they were up to. He hated what he saw : his love interest kissing heartily her boyfriend. His heart crushed even more than before. He thought he couldn't take it anymore and ran away from them. He stumbled across Rui, who said to him :

"You saw them together again, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Tsukasa asked him in return.

"I've seen you panting. Don't do anything rash." advised his friend, the calmest of the lot.

"I'm trying to keep my cool but I can't. I gotta do something about this." He answered him.

"What are you going to do?" his chillest friend asked.

"I'm going to challenge her boyfriend to something." he replied.

"A challenge, what kind?" Rui asked him again.

"I haven't thought of it thoroughly, but I'll make some plans this afternoon, just watch and see, Rui. I'm not to idly stand by." He said to him in reply.

He tried all morning long to ignore Kazuya and Makino chatting so endearingly, but a pang rose in his chest every time he saw them together. How he wished he were Kazuya. He didn't understand her : he was everything a girl could ever wish for in a boyfriend, yet she chose that low-class nouveau-riche. He guessed he couldn't rival childhood love. He didn't feel like talking to his F4 friends, but Sojiro approached from nowhere :

"You know, Yuki told me Kazuya's been friends with her since kindergarten. You're got a long way to go, my friend."

"My, aren't you encouraging."

"I'm trying to be realistic about it. I mean, what are the chances that she'd return your feelings for her? None whatsoever."

"What did you say that for?"

"Just trying to be realistic about it. And think about it : how could someone from the upper class get along with someone from the common class?"

"That's precisely why I love her. She's precious to me because she's not after my money. She doesn't want anything material and I can just be happy together with her."

"But her boyfriend's in your way."

"That I know and I'm going to remove him, that's all."

"Tsukusa, you're not thinking about taking a human life, are you?"

"No, just challenging him to something. If he wins, I'll leave them alone, but if I do, he'd have to stop seeing Tsukushi."

"What kind of a challenge?"

"Something I'm good at, But I'm not going to tell you what it is just now."

"Quit being all mysterious and tell me everything."

"No, you're going to find out in the afternoon today."

"Fine, but try to keep your cool until then."

His talk with Sojiro didn't bring him down, but rather it ignited more the fire in him to beat Kazuya to his challenge. He was racking his brains to figure something out all afternoon. He thought of : sports, exams, and games. He was best at wrestling, so he thought he could challenge him to a wrestling match. Although he didn't think Kazuya was very sly, and he'd plan things out to his advantage, so he'd lose. On he went with his challenge to Tsukushi's boyfriend :

"Kazuya, since you and I are rivals in love, I Domyouji Tsukasa, am challenging you to a wrestling match."

"What's that all about? Leave us alone, you jerk!" retorted he.

"How dare you call me that, you nouveau riche brat who stole my Makino!"

"Your Makino?" repeated Kazuya, panting now.

"Yes she's all mine, got a problem with that?"

"I think you might be mistaken, but she's my girlfriend currently, so she's mine."

"I'm not anybody's!" Don't you two talk as if I'm not there!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

"Yes, Tsukushi belongs to her own person, you can't own a person, Domyouji."

"Says the person who just said : 'She's mine.'"

"Quit fighting, you two, anyways, didn't you come here to challenge my boyfriend to something, Domyouji? Why should he accept it?"

"Because I'm the great Domyouji Tsukasa." was his reply.

"What a great reply." commented she dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm waiting for your challenge, Domyouji, so on with it! pressed Kazuya.

"I'm challenging you to a wrestling match! The loser does everything the winner asks for!"

"Wrestling, Domyouji, are you out of your mind? Kazuya, don't mind his silly challenge, let's go!"

"No, Tsukushi, as he's challenging me, I've got no choice but to accept. Fine, what are your conditions if I lose to you?"

"If you lose? You'll certainly lose to me! No one ever beat me in wrestling and you've got no strength to match mine!"

"Stop bragging and state your conditions, Domyouji." ordered Tsukushi. Somehow, whenever she said something to Tsukasa, it was instantly effective.

"Well, if you lose to me, then you gotta stop going out with Makino!"

"That's out of the question, Domyouji! I already rejected you clearly, why don't you get it?"

"Because your boyfriend's in my way, Makino. And since as long as he and you are in a relationship, I won't get a chance to get close to you, this is my only option."

"Kazuya, he's crazy, don't accept it no matter what! There's zero chance you can win against him in wrestling!" said a worried Tsukushi.

"No, I'm not a coward, I'm a man too, Tsukushi-chan, besides I've got a plan already, so please don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yes. And Domyouji, just say where and when is the match."

"Now, that's what I call a man. Well then, since you didn't flinch from it, it's going to be tomorrow in the school's gym at 2 pm sharp. I'll be expecting you then." And he strode off cockily, satisfied with himself.

Tsukushi and Kazuya went back home together. On their way there, she said to him :

"Don't go tomorrow, Kazuya-kun, you'll get hurt."

"Stop worrying about me, I've already told you : I got a plan."

"Mind telling me about it to soothe my fear for you?"

"Nop, you're going to find out all about it tomorrow. It's such a great strategy, that you won't know I'd be using it, so I'll be fine."

"Have you got anyone to practice with?"

"Yes, I'll practice with my karate teacher."

"You're taking karate classes, how come you never mentioned it to me before?"

"Because I didn't want you to unnecessarily fret about me. You see, I'll be just fine tomorrow."

Reassured, Tsukushi walked in silence without anyone to her home. Kazuya got earlier to his, so she was on her way home all alone without him. From nowhere, Domyouji blocked her path and hugged her so close to him that she couldn't breath. He said desperately to her hugging her, more like choking her :

"If you'd just say you like me, I'll cancel tomorrow's match." Tsukushi managed to free her arm and hit him square on his face using full force with her fist and yelled at him :

"Don't think he can't win against you, he's preparing for you too."

"Oh, why don't you tell me his secret then?"

"Never, now, if you don't let me go, I'd scream for help." He let go of his grip on her body and said :

"Why won't you even want to get to know me better?"

"Why would want to do that? You're just an arrogant spoiled brat."

"Makino, I…" By then, she left him there, running away from him like the plague, leaving him all hopes dashed.


	7. Boyfriend vs Rival

Tsukasa was practicing wrestling with Akira late at night after his meeting with Tsukushi in the streets. He was sweating all over and panting. Akira said :

"Let's just stop right there, you're sweating and you smell like shit."

"No, I wanna make sure I beat her boyfriend to it tomorrow. I want him to give up on her after I win!"

"Don't be so confident you're going to win tomorrow, he might have tricks up his sleeves you don't know about."

"Oh yeah, about that, Makino told me to not be so sure to win tomorrow either, what could that mean?"

"That he's got some secrets of his own."

"I don't think so, I mean, I could easily beat up a dozen people at once and not lose, so why would I lose to him?"

"He could be a wrestling pro. Tsukasa, never underestimate your opponents, no matter who they might be."

"Stop lecturing me about that. But still, I don't think I'd lose tomorrow afternoon."

"Just be careful, especially with someone you don't know at all. For example, do you know any of his strengths, weak spots?"

"No, but I'm sure he can't handle my strength!" Tsukasa bragged.

"Enough about that already! I know you're proud of your strength, but he could use other tactics and strategies to win against you, eh?"

"Oh, like what?"

"For example, making you jealous."

"How would that work?"

"You flare up easily when you see them together, so if he uses that on you tomorrow afternoon, spot it as soon as possible and don't fall for it. It's his trap."

"All, right, all right." Akira was right about her boyfriend because he was definitely going to use this trick against Tsukasa. Akira warned him about that, but he didn't take him seriously because he thought it was ridiculous that someone would use that kind of trick, except Akira predicted the future right.

Kazuya, on the other hand, was thinking about ways to make his rival in love jealous and pondering hard about it, planning it all out. And that was what Makino's boyfriend was doing all night, preparing himself mentally and physically for his match. He was excited for it, it was the first time someone ever challenged him in anything, although he found it amusing. He could sense his rival's jealousy and passion for his girlfriend. And that didn't bother him at all whatsoever, because he was sure as the sun would rise in the morning he'd win against him in the end and he didn't sleep a wink all night.

Tsukasa and Kazuya both got to school, full of energy and fully prepared for this afternoon's round, although Tsukasa only prepared himself for his physical part and neglected his mental part. But Kazuya knew mental was very important also even though wrestling was a physical sport. He played all sorts of focus games with his karate teacher all night long to get fully ready for it. And this was his love rival's weakness : disregarding his mental focus. All morning, he was talking chirpily with his girlfriend, being overly friendly with her, telling about his mood swings, and etc. And this was his secret strategy as Akira warned Tsukasa last night : to make him super jealous. And he was succeeding at it. Tsukasa cracked under pressure :

"That little… he's gonna pay this afternoon, Akira."

"If you say so, but don't underestimate him."

"I'm not, but would you just look at these 2?"

"Don't mind them, do as if they're not there." This was Rui's wise advice.

"I can't pretend they're invisible, they're there and annoying the hell out of me."

"See, you flare up way too fast, try to curb down your temper." advised Sojiro.

"There he goes, bending his head to her mouth level, kissing her fully in her lips, arghhhh! I can't stand it anymore, Akira, let's go practice some more!" And to the school's gym he went, to practice with him. Akira made him do mental focus exercises and he thought they were useless. He asked him :

"What are these for?"

"For you to better focus on today's match."

"All right, but why would I need these?"

"Because you'll concentrate better on your opponent's every move if you worked on your mental."

"All right, thanks man."

"No problem, let's continue with these." And all morning long they went with these and Kazuya with Makino didn't trouble him anymore. He was successfully practicing with Akira all this time till 1 pm came.

"Morning was fast." stated Tsukasa.

"Yeah, because you been focusing for a long time, hence you didn't think time was long while doing that."

"Yeah, thanks, Akira, anyways, there comes Kazuya and Makino's with him."

"Take some deep breaths and calm down." Tsukasa did as his friend suggested, and found himself more relaxed than ever and more ready than ever for it. He also felt overly optimistic and sure of himself he'd win against her boyfriend. 2 pm stroke and the 2 were readier than ever for their match. Their referee was one of their seniors. He said :

"Let the match begin!" Then he whistled to signal the match's start.

First, Kazuya tackled Tsukasa's arms on the ground, so he couldn't move. His girlfriend was watching him intently, praying every Saints for him to win. She despairingly wished for his win. But fate was determined sooner than expected. Domyouji knocked him out cold on the ground with brute force. The referee declared :"

"And Domyouji Tsukasa-Sama wins!"

"No!" screamed Tsukushi as she went over her boyfriend and her worst nightmare came true : "Domyouji won the match."

"Now now, Tsukushi, he agreed to this himself! Now you gotta end your relationship with him!"

"Fine, but you won't ever get my heart, Domyouji!" she declared with a passionate hatred for the one who forced her to break up with her beloved.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind after you get to know me more." He told her smugly.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, Kazuya, I gotta break up with you."

"It's not your fault, Tsukushi-chan, I underestimated him, thinking my trick would work on him. But don't worry about me, I'll think something up to get you back."

"All right you two lovebirds, from now on, Makino Tsukushi is my girlfriend, you're just her ex."

"Domyouji, you're despicable." She said back to him.

"I don't care about that, so long as you spend more time with me, you'll fall in love with me in no time."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Anyways, I'll drive you home today, Makino."

In his car, she kept quiet and was sulking the whole time. Domyouji attempted conversations with her, but she didn't answer him at all. He was getting second thoughts about his actions today. Would he make her happy with him? He shook off these troubling thoughts as he drove her home. His home was a little while before hers, but he made a detour to her home, and was amazed that she was living in such a small shabby place. He thought her really unfortunate as he was getting back to his overly large mansion.


	8. Prove it, then!

Now, Domyouji forced Makino to be in a relationship with him, bringing her on dates and stuff. She hated it, she hated his fancy car, everything about him. She couldn't bring herself to even like him in the slightest, which was why it was hard for Domyouji to even get a proper conversation with his girlfriend, because she stayed silent whenever he tried to talk to her. On their first date, he asked her :

"Where would you like to go, Tsukushi? I can call you Tsukushi now, can't, since our relationship's status changed?"

"Wherever you like and call me whatever you want." answered she indifferently.

Her indifference towards him made him sad. He thought about how to make her notice his kindness to her and more importantly, how to make her reciprocate his feelings. But no matter what he did, she always gave him the cold shoulders and it saddened him even more. He asked her then :

"Why are you always like that with me? Why can't you smile while with me?"

"Because I don't love you, Domyouji. You didn't do anything to warm my heart up for you."

"Not without trying! Look, we're now at the most expensive restaurant and I got you an evening dress for our dinner date, you should be happy about it, no?"

"As I told you before, you can't buy my love, I'm not going to be happy because you got me those things, it's you I hate."

"Why, Tsukushi? Why can't even give me a chance?"

"Because you think everything can be bought with money, you think of me as a your trophy, not a woman!" She spat at him.

"No, I don't!" He said, taken aback.

"Then, prove it."

"Fine, if I proved it, then would you give me a chance?"

"Maybe."

Their first date on top of Tokyo tower was a fiasco, and he never brought her to expensive places to do anything anymore. He brought her only to parks, and free things. He got to do things with her and he was enjoying himself every time with her, although she didn't. He asked her with worry on his face :

"What's wrong, Tsukushi?"

"Nothing, I'm being forced to be with someone I don't love, and I can't be with the one I'm in love with."

"Forget about him, you got me."

"How arrogant of you to think I'd forget so easily about my first love and boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi, I didn't know you got such deep feelings for him."

"Well now you do, and do you know how much it sucks to be stuck with someone you hate?"

"You still hate me?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I'm sorry, but all I want is your heart."

"And all you'll get is my hatred for you."

"Why Tsukushi?"

"Because you broke me up with the one I love and forced me be to be with you."

"I'm sure that with time, you'll fall in love with me."

"I'm confident I won't fall in love with you. all you got is your wealth, no other qualities."

"I can also be gentle, nice to others, respectful, Tsukushi and I'll prove it to you."

"I bet you can't. You aren't my Kazuya, after all."

This went on for 6 months. Every week, they met up several times a week. And everytime, Tsukushi would be down, and unhappy, and wouldn 't even glance his way, however, he was happy to just be with her, to enjoy his time with her. He thought he could make her fall in love with him with time and he attempted very hard to prove it to her that he wasn't so bad, but each time, she either didn't speak to him at all, or spoke to him in a cold, uncaring manner that made his heart break.


	9. Domyouji's Realizations!

Up till now, Tsukasa and Tsukushi have been in a relationship for a whole total of 6 months. Although she was always down, never been happy with him and never warming up to him. Tsukasa despaired, not knowing what to do. But then, his sister gave him an idea :

"Tsukasa-kun, it'll be summer soon. Why don't you bring your girlfriend to our Summer estate? I'm sure that by the beach and ocean, she'd enjoy herself much more and be more at ease with you."

"Nee-chan, that's an excellent idea. Why didn't I come up with it?"

"Because you were focused on your relationship's negative things. Cheer up, and she will too. Make sure to be extra romantic with her, treat her with respect, and don't force her into doing anything she doesn't want to."

"Thanks, big sis. I owe you one."

And with that, he announced to her that they'd be spending 2 weeks at their Summer house. She didn't want to go, but couldn't decline it. After all, they were in a relationship and her family was overjoyed to know she was Japan's richest guy's girl. He was sure she'd be happier there, enjoying the nice weather, plus, he's gonna get to see her in a swimsuit. How gorgeous she must be in one! He thought he'd get her a bikini, since she'd look her sexiest in it. He was with his older sister, shopping for her bikini, hesitating between several. He asked her :

"Hey, sis, what colour do you think'd suit her best?"

"I met her only once, you know her better than I, so choose whichever colour you think'd be best suited for her personality. She's pretty fiery, so I think red and orange stripes."

"Good idea, big sis. I'll pick that one over there, and it's stripped orange and red as you told me. But I'm worried she'd refuse to wear it, knowing I spent more than a thousand on her bikini."

"Pretty sure she wouldn't, since according to her mother, she hasn't got any swimwear."

"All right then, that one please." He said to the shop clerk.

"1,5 thousand yen." That was nothing to him. He thanked the clerk as he paid and they left the shop.

It was the night before the day they'd go to their Summer estate on vacation. He couldn't be more excited. He asked his elder sister if she'd like to tag along, but she was considerate enough to refuse, because she responded it was their bonding time alone. And thus he rejoiced, waiting impatiently for next morning to come.

Contrary to his girlfriend, who was in her room apprehending the next day. She didn't feel comfortable knowing she'd be all alone with her so-called boyfriend. She was in her foulest mood ever that night. She didn't have much to eat nor to drink either at dinner, because she didn't have much appetite due to having to spend time with someone she hated. She thought she could never give her heart to him, because she was a faithful and loyal gal, and he dragged her into this relationship with him. She also thought she could never forgive him for that. Passionate grudges against the one who was so deeply in love with her were already in her young heart. She didn't sleep a wink until morning because her heart was filled with these dark thoughts about the one who only wanted her love.

It wasn't that she couldn't notice his kindness to her, it was because her heart was already taken. And she could never forget her first love and first boyfriend Kazuya. She was someone who if she already gave her heart to someone, it was forever, which was why Tsukasa didn't stand a chance to win it.  
Morning finally came. It was time for her to meet her doom, she thought bleakly. Tsukasa was in his luxurious car, already waiting for her. He opened the door for her, but it didn't touch her heart. Now, if it were Kazuya doing that for her, she would…

"Thank you, Domyouji."

"Still calling me by my last name, eh? Why don't you call me Tsukasa for a change?"

"Fine, Tsukasa." She said reluctantly.

They got to his Summer estate. It was smaller than their main residence, but still large enough to house more than a dozen bedrooms, an overly large living room, a playroom with a smart TV and consoles, a coffee and tea room, an office, a large swimming pool and a solarium filled with flowers and green plants. It was of course by the beach and ocean too. Tsukushi couldn't help but feel relaxed and chill in such a magnificent place. But her expression wasn't that of joy nor of happiness, more of gloom. Her "boyfriend" asked her :

"What's the matter with you, Tsukushi?"

"I'm sad because I'm with someone I dislike although I am in such a wonderful place." She answered with deeper sadness on her face.

"Why can't you just be happy for once no matter who you are with?" He tried, trying his best to cheer her up."

"I can't, I feel like you are my doom."

"Doom, why so gloomy?"

"Because you're someone I really can't like."

"Why not?"  
"Because I can't relate to you and you're always so pushy and stuff. You know, you can't make anyone reciprocate your feelings just because you love them."

"Enough of this talk, let's see what I got for you. Ta-da!" He said in an overly cheerful tone and showed her the stripped orange-red bikini he and his sister choose for her.

"Why did you get me that for?"

"For a walk in the sand, hand in hand as real couples do."

"As if."

"Oh come one, Tsukushi, just this once." He said grinning childishly.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want me to."

After which, they changed into their swimsuits and went to the beach, walking hand in hand in the sand and ocean. They seemed like a real couple just enjoying each other. But in truth, Tsukasa was the only one enjoying himself and he was pondering about how to make her happy with him. And he realized something important : " _You can't make anyone happy with you or fall in love with you_." As he realized this, he thought he didn't want to force her to be with him anymore. He thought about giving up on her, being considerate of her feelings for once. Plus, he realized she was never happy with him, no matter what he did, and although it made his heart sad, he thought it was for the best for them both. It was best for him too because he realize her being sad made him sad too. Hence why he answered her :

"Tsukushi, you're right. I can't make you fall in love with me. And since it's a one-sided relationship with only me being in love with you, then all I can do for you is to give up on you."

"What's come over you?" asked she in surprise as they've been walking for quite awhile and it's been a long silence between them.

"I just realized it, but you've never been happy with me, so I'm giving up on you. I tried my best to impress you with my material wealth, even went as far as being a gentleman, but nothing worked with you, so I guess you must really be in love with Kazuya. But if you could give me one day more of your time with me, I'd be happy to give you back to him."

"Thank you, Tsukasa for finally understanding me." She answered gratefully.

And the next day, they just spent time together on the beach, walking in the sea, taking pictures together, goofing around as friends. She finally saw him in a new light, not as a romantic partner, but as her friend. He said to her the day following their day together :

"We can leave now. I've got enough to satisfy me."

"Thank you, from my heart, Tsukasa."


	10. The grand Finale : finally with you!

The day after they spent time together seemingly like a couple, they left his Summer house. Tsukasa was going go to give her back to Kazuya, he was determined to do so because he finally understood that he can't forced anyone to love him back. He wasn't happy about it though, he was still pinning for her. But he realized that he couldn't make her happy with him, and for once, he considered someone else's feelings rather than just his own. It meant that he grew up, or rather that Tsukushi matured him. He felt heart-broken, having to give her up like that, but he also wanted to see her smile, and not always in a bad mood like when she was with him. So back home they went, with Tsukasa still in love with Tsukushi, and her jubilant. She finally smiled and was in heaven.

"Thank you, Tsukasa, from the bottom of my heart, for understanding me." she said to him on their way back.

"No problem, tomorrow morning, I'm going to give you back to the one you love and who loves you, it's better this way for both of us."

"But, are you going to be all right, Tsukasa?"

"Yes, don't you worry about me, I'm the great Domyouji Tsukasa after all, I'm a tough man."

"Glad to hear that."

"Although I'm happy you're concerned about me. Thanks for asking about me."

"No problem. So, we can be just friends?"

"I'd be more than glad to be your friend."

"All right then."

That night, Tsukushi was rejoicing with all her heart, she was going to be reunited with the one she loved and the one who loved her back once again. And so she slept peacefully, while Tsukasa was tormented, tortured due to that he didn't want to give her up, except it was the only way he'd get closer to her. He didn't sleep at all that night, as opposed to her, who slept soundly and peacefully till morning. Next morning came and Tsukasa went to school alone, still gloomy. He went to Kazuya first :

"Kazuya, I apologize for taking away the one you love and the one who loves you. I thought I could make her fall in love with me, but I was wrong, so please forgive me. I'm returning her back to you."

"Domyouji-Kun, thank you so much. I appreciate it." Was all Kazuya could say.

All day long it was talking about these news amongst the students of Eitoukou high. A female gossiper said :

"What did Domyouji-sama see in her anyways?"

"Yeah, she's just a dirt poor commoner." That was yet another Tsukasa's female admirer.

"Now that he's free, I can make him mine." Said the first one again.

"No, I'll make him mine." protested his 2nd fan.

Tsukasa was absent-minded all day long, all by himself when he heard that comment coming from the girls he hated, and said :

"Sorry ladies, my heart still belongs to Tsukushi."

"Why?" asked the first gossiper once more.

"Because once I set my heart on someone, it won't change, so yeah, don't get hopes on me."

"How could you be so cold to us?" A 3rd one joined them.

"It's girls like you who fawn over me because of my wealth who make me sick. Tsukishi doesn't care about all that, all you care about is my material wealth." With that, he left the trio and they remained silent.

As for Tsukushi, she was too busy talking to Kazuya all day long, having lunch with him. But then with him once again, she realized something : she felt void and hollow inside, Kazuya didn't have the same appeal he used to before. And she realized even though his feelings for her were pure and sincere, somehow he didn't treasure her as much as Tsukasa. " _He gave me his whole heart. and I shattered it. He treated me like something precious, and I realized it too late._ " That was on her mind all day long. Kazuya noticed her weird behavior and asked her :

"What's wrong with you, Tsukushi-chan? Aren't you happy that we're back together?"

"Why is Tsukasa still on my mind?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking I might have been too hard on him, and not realizing he cherished me until now."

"Well, what would you like to do about it now?'

"I'm sorry, Kazuya-kun, but I think I'm slowly reciprocating his feelings for me."

"It's all right, Tsukushi-chan, but have you been happy with him even once?"

"Yes I was, but I was too stupid to realize it. I apologize, Kazuya-Kun, but I gotta talk to Tsukasa and see if he changed his heart about me. Forgive me."

"I understand your feelings, Tsukushi-chan, if he can make you happier than I, then I'm just glad for you."

"Thank you so much." she thanked him from her heart and hugged him.

It was after school again for Eitokou's students, which meant Tsukushi was working at Okami-san's dango shop again. She was with her friend Yuki and she noticed something unusual about her bestie. Concerned, she asked her :

"What's the matter, Tsukushi?"

"I've just realized I shattered Tsukasa's heart and now I'm returning his feelings. I don't know if it's too late to tell him. And how should I tell him now?" Right on time, Domyouji's elder sister made her appearance in the shop. She replied to her question :

"How about writing him a letter explaining things?"

"Tsubaki, you're there, welcome!" exclaimed both.

"Would you know if your little brother moved on yet?" asked her Tsukushi.

"According to what I know about him, he wouldn't change his mind so quickly. He probably is still pinning for you." At that, Tsukushi sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! Thank you, Tsubaki. I'll write him a letter now, could you please give it to him when you see him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again." said Tsukushi sincerely.

She went to get a pen and paper to write down her letter to Tsukasa. She took a good 10 to 15 minutes to think about what to write. Her letter ran as follows:

" _Tsusaka, I've just realized it today with Kazuya-kun, that I was too stupid to realize my own feelings for you. You cherished me, yet I treated you like trash. I apologize for shattering your heart. Would you please meet me tomorrow after school and talk to me?_ "

After finishing her letter, she gave it to Tsubaki who was ordering her favorite dangos : strawberry. She ordered 2 and was having them bite by bite. Tsukushi said to her :

"Thank you for everything, Tsubaki. Hope it'll work out with him."

"I'm sure it will. I'll give it to him as soon as I see him." She said back tapping Tsukishi on her shoulder.

On her way back home, she was thinking her little brother's love interest finally returned his feelings, and was happy for him. He finally got someone who he loved and loved him back and that was her dearest wish for him. She only cared for his happiness, not wanting him to suffer an arranged marriage like herself. She "awed" that she got home so fast and got in with a smile. Her little brother was home. She could sense his presence in his room. She knocked on his door one time : no answer. Twice : no answer. On her 3rd knock, he slowly opened his door and upon seeing his older sister, he said to her :

"Go away, can't you give me some time alone to grieve?"

"Don't you want to know my good news, Tsukasa-kun?"

"Huh, what good news?"

"I've in my hand a letter from your beloved."

"And why would she write to me? I returned her back to her lover, no?"

"And this is why you should at least read it." Tsubaki pushed him.

"Fine, I'll have a look at it later."

At dinner, he completely changed his mood. Tsubaki noticed his strange happiness and asked him :

"So you finally read her letter, didn't you?"

"Yes." was his simple reply.

"And?"

"I'm going to meet her tomorrow after school."

"Good. I'm so happy for you, Tsukasa-kun."

"Thank you, big sis."

That night he got a sound sleep and the next school day passed quickly, he was in a happier mood than usual. When his friends asked him about it, he just shrugged it off as an answer. But in truth, he was really happy Tsukusi returned his feelings. The day flew by for him and the time to meet her came, so he got to the place she told him to be way too early, and waited 2 hours for her. She ultimately got there after her shift at Okami-san's. She was happy to see him there. She opened her mouth first :

"Hum, so, you didn't throw my letter in the garbage?"

"Why would I?" he asked with a puzzled facial expression.

"I thought you might have, since I broke your heart."

"I don't hold grudges against anyone, Tsukushi, and I'm really happy you finally realized your feelings for me."

"I apologize for tramping on your heart, Tsukasa."

"I forgive you, Tsukushi and I love you."

He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She reciprocated it and it felt good to both of them. He now put his arms around her, finally happy and she too, happy to be with him and that there were no hard feelings between them. She never thought he'd be so forgiving, understanding and gentle. They at last broke apart and he was first to speak :

"Look, the Sakura tree blossomed into beautiful and good smelling flowers."

"Yes, Tsukasa, this marks the beginning of our happiness."

"Yes, Tsukushi, I love with all my heart."

"And I you."

And they kissed again, blissful in each other's embrace. After awhile, he asked her :

"So, will you be my girlfriend now?"

"Of course, you idiot."

And that was how they got their happily ever after. And that was how Tsukishi met her prince whom she married.


End file.
